fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Jackson
Barry was a character who first appeared in the Friday the 13th film (1980). In the original film, not much information was provided for this character who appeared briefly in the opening scene. The only information that was provided in the film was that he worked as a camp counselor at Camp Crystal Lake in the summer of 1958. He is notable for being the first victim of Pamela Voorhees. Barry was the boyfriend of fellow camp counselor and victim, Claudette. Barry is also a character in comic books that pertain to the Friday the 13th film franchise. These comic books attempt to provide more information about this character's background. Biography A counselor at Camp Crystal Lake alongside his girlfriend Claudette, Barry and Claudette were left in charge of young Jason Voorhees in 1957 when the boy's mother, camp cook Pamela Voorhees, took him to the camp due to her inability to find anyone to look after him while she worked. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale While Jason and the other children frolicked in Crystal Lake and on the waterfront, Barry, growing bored, convinced Claudette to sneak off with him into the woods to have sex. Unknown to the two lovers, Jason had followed them. While making love with Claudette, Barry was attacked by Jason, who leaped on his back and began pummeling him, prompting Barry to punch and throw the boy off in a rage. Realizing what he had done when Jason fled from him, Barry chased the boy back to the lake, apologizing and trying to get him to stop. Failing to catch up with Jason, Barry could only watch helplessly as the boy accidentally fell off the Crystal Lake dock and, after flailing around in the water for several seconds, seemingly drowned. After closing for a short period of time due to Jason's drowning, Camp Crystal Lake reopened and Barry and Claudette remained as counselors. In 1958, while at a camp sing-a-long with Claudette, Barry convinced his lover to sneak off into the barn to have sex. Going upstairs, Barry and Claudette began to make out and undress when they were confronted by Pamela Voorhees, who had seen them sneaking off and followed. Trying to pull up his pants and explain himself to his fellow employee, Barry was brutally stabbed in the stomach with a machete by Pamela, who had been driven mad by Jason's apparent death and blamed Barry and Claudette for the loss of her son. The remains of Barry and Claudette, whom Pamela had also murdered, were later found, though Pamela was never apprehended for her slaying of the two teenagers and Camp Crystal Lake once again closed down.Friday the 13th Barry's Camp Crystal Lake shirt, bloodied knife hole and all, would eventually fall into the hands of wealthy Jason Voorhees fanatic Nathanial Morgas, who would place it among the other collectibles in his private museum.Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs Legacy Barry was Pamela's second victim but her first victim in her quest for vengeance for her son's death and the first Camp counselor to die by her hand. He and his girlfriend's murder signaled the end to the peaceful operation of Camp Crystal Lake which had lasted for twenty-three good years and the beginning of its troubles. After this, the Camp would remain closed and all attempts between the years spanning forty-five troubled and bloody years, to reopen it would fail always ending in mass murder. He and his girlfriend's murder can be described as the end of a good dream and the beginning of a long nightmare. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) Comics *''Friday the 13th Special'' (2005) *''Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale'' (2007) *''Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation'' (2007) Novels *''Friday the 13th'' (1987) References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Special Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation Category:Counselors of Camp Crystal Lake Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims